Insert Title Here
by Oo0FullmetalGeassKnight0oO
Summary: Well, it was long overdue. After ranting on and on about my love for VK, I finally finised my first VK Fanfic! It's a sweet, short one-shot with my fave pairing of all time ZEKI! Please read and enjoy! Btw, I seriously couldn't think of a catchy title, so I'll leave it like that for now. Don't let that turn you away thought!


**HELL YEAH! MY FIRST EVER VK FANFIC! I just had to! Now, I know it's not unlike things you've read before, (I know, cuz I've read them) but I just LOVE VK SOOOOO much! Especially ZeKi! Well, anyway, here it is: A cute Oneshot I like to call…. Well, actually, I haven't really come up with a name yet…. So, let's just get on with it, eh?**

**[INSERT TITLE HERE]**

**A Vampire Knight Fanfic**

It was a quiet night. "Too quiet…" Zero thought to himself.  
Skipping out on nighttime patrols for the third night in a row, he sat on a branch in the big tree near the stables and leaned against the trunk.  
Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes and tried to get a few minutes of sleep, then, an all too familiar scent invaded his nostrils.

It was…blood.

More specifically, it was Yuuki's blood.

He sighed, and breathed in the scent, taking it in for a few seconds before he dropped gracefully to the ground and ran towards the source of the intoxicating smell.

"I wonder what the hell that clumsy idiot did to herself _this time_…?" He thought.

He was getting closer. The scent grew stronger… And his throat burned more and more with each passing second.  
He turned the corner, and there she was… Waving… her hand around?

"Yuuki…What are you doing…?" he asked at the risk of getting a really _stupid_ answer.  
He tried to avert his eyes from the scarlet ribbon of blood that trickled down her wrist.

"Oh, there you are, Zero!" she replied in her usual cheery manner, "I guess it worked after all!"

"It…worked?" he asked honestly confused, as he always was when she was in the middle of one of her stupid antics, "What the hell are you doing? I smelled…blood..."

"Exactly what I was hoping for!" for some reason, she was really pumped up now. "And now, you're here!"

"Wait a second, Yuuki… are you saying that you cut yourself so I would come find you?"

"Exactly! I get so tired of having to look for you all the time, so I used this like a siren call!"

Zero grew eerily silent and looked at the ground, his hair obscuring his face.

"Zero…?"

"…"

"Ummm…. I didn't… tempt you too much, did I?"

He twitched.

"Zero, are you okay?"

"You…IDIOT!" he yelled. His fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

She flinched and backed up a few steps.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be doing something like that? Especially when you're surrounded by monsters! ...Like me…"

"B-but… I just… Zero… I-I'm sorry!" Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes, but she planted one of her trademark smiles on her face.  
"I guess I wasn't thinking…Sorry…"

She then started to back away, and he knew she was about to run away from him.

"Yuuki, wait…" he called, looking away from her again.  
"I'm the one who's sorry…Sorry I yelled at you… It's just…"

She ran up to him and put her finger to his lips.  
"It's fine, Zero. Don't worry about it, okay? And you're not a monster. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

What she didn't realize, though, was that it was the same finger she cut; the one that still had _blood_ running from it, that was now pressed against his lips and smearing that same, _blood_ all over them.

Immediately, his eyes began to glow with a blood-red luster. He quickly shoved her hand away and turned his entire body away from her, breathing heavily.

"Yes I am, Yuuki." He said in a pained voice, "Just look at me… Whenever I'm around you… When I smell your blood I just…"

"It's okay Zero…Really, it is…" she comforted, placing her hand on his back.

"Stop it!" he snapped, "Stop being so…so…"

"_Kind…Caring…Nice…I don't deserve it….I don't deserve you…_" he wanted to say, but of course, he didn't. He stuffed these words down his throat and blurted out the next thing that entered his mind:

"STUPID!"

He then stormed off, leaving her speechless. What _could_ she say, anyway? But then, before he completely disappeared from sight, he dropped to the ground, and Yuuki knew exactly why. She ran to his side and pushed her hand, now almost completely covered in her blood, near his mouth.

"I told you Zero… It's okay if you need to drink my blood… I promised that I would save you, didn't I?"  
She knew exactly what kind of look Zero would give her. One of pain… Remorse… Guilt… Self-Loathing…

He turned to look into her eyes, and there it was… The same look…

"Yuuki…" he whispered like he always did.  
And as usual, he reluctantly held her hand to his lips, and gently licked it. He hesitated for a few seconds, as he always did, before he finally, gently, pierced her skin with his fangs.

He drank from her slowly that night, taking in her every thought and feeling. Her blood was particularly sweet as her thoughts seeped into him…

_**I wonder…what my blood tastes like…**_

_**I wonder what he's thinking about when he does this…**_

_**I wonder…if I'm the reason he has that look in his eyes…Do I cause Zero pain…?**_

_**I wonder why he says my name like that whenever I offer him my blood…**_

_**I wonder what I mean to Zero…**_

_**I wonder…what Zero means to me…**_

_**What does Zero mean to me…?**_

_**What does Zero mean to me…?**_

_**What does Zero mean to me?**_

_**What does Zero mean to me?**_

…

…

…_**..**_

_**Zero….**_

_**What Zero means to me is…..**_

_**KANAME-SENPAI?**_

Zero's eyes suddenly widened, then narrowed, filled with anger as the last name he wanted to hear pop up in her mind, did. He dropped her hand and stormed off.

"Huh?" Yuuki asked dumbfounded, "What did I do…?"  
She then looked up at the window where Kaname had been watching them the entire time; he didn't look happy.

"Uh-oh… We were caught…!" she screamed internally, biting her nails.

**NIGHT CLASS  
IN FRONT OF CLASSROOM…  
12:30 AM**

Kaname purposely stayed behind after everyone had left the class… He knew that _he_ would be passing by soon. In fact, he sensed that _scum_ approaching at that very moment.  
He timed his arrival and _conveniently_ stepped out of the classroom just as Zero was approaching… He smelled strongly of Yuuki's blood…

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun… It's a nice night isn't it?" Kaname said nonchalantly, forcing Zero to stop dead in his tracks.

"I guess." Zero replied dryly, and then proceeded to continue walking.

"What's the hurry, Kiryuu?"

Zero gave an exasperated sigh. "What do you want, Kuran?"

"Nothing really….So, where are you coming from, Zero?"

Zero flinched a bit at this question. (Inwardly, of course.)  
"How the hell is that you business?"

"Well, as the pureblood in charge of _all_ _vampires_, Kiryuu, I have to make sure you weren't off _biting_ anyone…"

Zero growled.

Kaname smiled slyly, happy that he had struck a nerve.

"Patrolling… Happy?"

"Not quite… Why isn't Yuuki with you?"

"Because she's not… Why are you asking me questions that you can ask Yuuki yourself?"

"Because I know you're lying, of course."

Zero gritted his teeth and started to walk away again, but was stopped when he was suddenly blown forward until he hit the wall. Using his Pureblood power, Kaname now had Zero pinned to the wall.  
Calmly, Kaname walked over to his prisoner.

"Didn't I already tell you Kiryuu?" he said angrily, "Your role here is to _protect_ Yuuki. Her blood is not _yours_ to take!"

Zero scoffed. "Sure, Kuran… And I bet it really pisses you off that she offers it to me so willingly, right."

"Yes, it does" he replied calmly, and sent Zero flying across the room.

Somehow, Zero landed on his feet, swiftly pulled out the _Bloody Rose_ and pointed it at Kaname, who had already disappeared from that spot. He suddenly reappeared in front of Zero grabbed him by the throat and__lifted him in the air. In response, Zero pointed the Bloody Rose at Kaname's head.

"Go ahead, Kuran… The moment you try it, I'll pull the trigger…"

Kaname squeezed tighter.

Zero pulled back slightly on the trigger.

"You know, Kiryuu… I _really_ hate you…"

"The feeling's mutual."

Kaname then slashed Zero across the chest, leaving deep wounds from which blood sprayed like a fountain, and at that same moment, Zero fired the Bloody Rose, hitting Kaname in the shoulder, causing him to drop Zero in the process.

Kaname chuckled, holding his wound which already started impeding his healing abilities, causing him immense pain.  
"Let's not fight here any longer, Zero… Yuuki's coming, and we don't want her seeing us like this, do we?"

Zero glared at Kaname, growling. He then walked away, muttering something under his breath.

"So scary…" Kaname stated sarcastically as he made his way back to his own dorms.

A few minutes after they had left, Yuuki stood staring at the blood on the floor as Chairman Cross cleaned it up.

"I wonder what happened here…?" she asked herself, "I remember hearing a gunshot…but…Zero…He couldn't have….right?"

**NIGHT CLASS  
CHAIRMAN CROSS' BATHROOM  
12:57 AM**

Zero stood in the Chairman's bathroom, staring at the wounds that slowly started healing in the mirror. Already stripped (ahhhhhh… Zero…._STRIPPED!_! *drool*), he stepped into the shower and let the cold water douse him. He stood in there for almost a half-hour, thinking about the same thing, over and over again…

"_What was she going to say…? What do I mean to her…?"_

It seemed that ever since he asked her that question, every time he drank her blood, she kept thinking the same thing as well, but before he could get her answer, something always interrupted them. The first time, however, was his fault. He chickened out before she revealed it because he was afraid of what her answer might be. And then every time after that, _He _would always, somehow, make his way into her mind, diverting her train of thought. But now, he _needed_ to know.

"_To me, she means the world and more… She's everything to me…" _he thought, _"But… I can't tell her… not until I know…"_

"What do I mean to Yuuki…?" he said out loud now, and at the same time, the bathroom door opened. It _wasn't _Yuuki.

"Kiryuu-kun! Kiryuu-kun!" the Chairman called in his goofiest of voices, "Did I just hear you talking about my dear, sweet flower Yuuki?"

"WHAT THE HELL CHAIRMAN?" Zero shouted angrily from inside the shower, "GET OUT!"

"Sorry~" he replied sweetly, "But I have to brush my teeth!"

"Do it LATER!"

"I _can't_! I have to get up early and it's already late enough!" he fussed, "But don't change the subject Zero."

"Huh?"

"What were you saying about Yuuki just now?" he was serious now (how rare!), "I heard you mention her name."

All that could be heard was the sound of the shower running.

"Zero?"

"…"

"Come on Zero, what was it?"

"She's…. an idiot…" Zero replied coldly, at the same time thinking that he was the real idiot.

"How MEAN Kiryuu-kun! How could you say such a mean thing about my precious daughter?" Kaien cried shedding fake tears, "For that, I'm taking your clothes!"

"W-WHAT?"

Zero immediately dashed out of the shower, at the same time grabbing the towel on the nearby rack, but the crafty Headmaster had already made his escape, and, being a man of his word, he escaped with Zero's clothes…

Zero gave an exasperated sigh, then with the pink towel loosely draped around his hips, he exited the bathroom. The towel had her scent.  
Actually, it wasn't the towel at all. In fact, it was Yuuki herself, who now stood gaping at the half naked (*nosebleed*), still dripping wet Zero.

Zero's entire body stiffened and his cheeks grew red, as did hers. They held this staring contest for a few seconds, until Yuuki's eyes caught sight of the scars that were slightly faded on his chest. She quickly made her way over to where he stood and ran in her hands over them. He flinched at her touch.

"Z-zero, what happened?" she cried with genuine concern.  
He hated it when she worried about him… He quickly removed her hands.

"It's nothing, Yuuki… I keep telling you to stop worrying about me… (_I'm not worth it_)…"

She was silent for a few seconds and appeared to be lost in thought. He started to walk away. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as if she reached a conclusion of some sort, then, she quickly grabbed his hand.  
"If you would let me in for once, I wouldn't have to worry Zero. Why can't you see that I care about you?"

He glanced at her.  
"You have no reason to care so much about me Yuuki…"

"B-but I do!"

He turned to face her now.  
"You're wrong!" he shouted, "You can't possibly care for someone like me!"

"And why not, Zero?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT YOUR _PRECIOUS_ KANAME!"

"K-Kaname-senpai?" she whispered, "What does Kaname have to do with anything… He doesn't have anything to do with our relationship (_can I really call it that?_), Zero..."

"He does!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The real reason I hate him…"  
He looked away from her now and seemed to regret his earlier outburst.

"Real reason?" She was getting more confused by the second. "What is it Zero?"

He looked straight at her, his amethyst eyes locking with her mocha-coloured ones.

"It's because… Because he's the one who has your heart, Yuuki…"

For the first time, Yuuki finally realized Zero's true feelings. The eyes that were looking right at her now seemed to be overflowing with _love_… for _her_!  
"Zero… Are you saying… you're…"

"Yuuki… all this time… I wished that you would look at _me_ with those eyes… and when I'd hear your thoughts… I wished you'd be thinking only of me…. But that's impossible isn't it, Yuuki… That position is already filled the one you truly love… and that's Kuran Kaname…"

She remained silent, unsure of what to say. He turned and prepared to walk away.  
"So…now you know, Yuuki…"

He had taken only two steps forward when someone called out his name. He looked back and saw Yuuki running towards him. She grabbed onto his arm and held it with a vice like grip.

"Please don't leave Zero…Please…"

"What reason do I have to stay here, Yuuki? You already know the truth… and your silence is enough of an answer to me…"  
He then freed his arm from her grip and exited the room.

"YOU'RE WRONG ZERO!" Yuuki suddenly blurted after him, surprising even herself; but she knew there was no turning back now.

Zero slowly re-entered the room.  
"What are you talking about, Yuuki…?" he whispered.

"You're wrong about what you just said!" Her cheeks were becoming 'Fire-Engine' red.

He remained silent.

"You jerk! I think about you all the time! I can't stop myself! ... But when I know you can hear what I'm thinking… I get nervous… and scared because I didn't want to freak you out… So I end up thinking about anything else I can so that you wouldn't find out how I really feel…"

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she fought them back.

"Yuuki… I…"

"I _love _you, you idiot." She whispered.

A eerie silence then fell over the room. No one spoke. Suddenly, Zero started to walk over to Yuuki… Slowly. His bangs were covering his face and in so doing, shielded his emotions. Yuuki got a bit tense for a second; she wondered what was going through his head.

"_Right now?_" she thought to himself, "_I guess I should have seen it coming… He was a little too silent…_"  
He was right in her face now, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. They both started breathing heavily as he slowly moved his head towards the spot where he bit her earlier. She closed her eyes tight and braced for impact, but was surprised when instead of the expected prick from his fangs, she felt his soft lips press gently against the spot.

"_He…kissed it?_"

His lips remained there for a few seconds, and then his eyes met hers once more.

"Yuuki…" he breathed, his gaze deepening.

He took her hands in his.  
"_I want these gentle hands…_"

His gaze shifted to her lips, which now curled upwards, ever so slightly.  
"_And this kind smile…_"

He then leaned in, until their lips were mere millimeters away…  
"I love you…" he stated clearly before pressing his lips against hers.

"_And though I should not want such a thing… I will make them mine…_"

**AWWWSSSS! All DONE! My first ever completed thingy! YAY! Well, that's all she wrote! And she thinks it could have been worse for something she's been working on since Friday the 6****th**** of January, 2012 at 10:08:08 AM! And yeah, I know I kind of stole that fight scene, but hey! I SUCK at action scenes! Just read The Emperor and the Alchemist! Cut a girl some slack! Well anyway, my terrible action scenes aside, thanks for reading (…and for reviewing…? …Maybe?). R&R and NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**ALTERNATE ENDING: Five seconds into the kiss, Zero suddenly felt an uncomfortable breeze blow past his **_**nether regions.**_** He slowly glanced down only to find out his towel had dropped! Yuuki noticed seconds after and blushed profusely. She couldn't stop **_**staring at it**_**. Kaname, who had, of course, been spying on them again, bowed his head in shame as he could not even come close to Zero's **_**manliness**_**! Chairman Cross who had been listening the entire time from the bathroom sprung out with his trusty camera and snapped pictures to be used for blackmail! (Zero beat him up later that night and got them back and burned them…Yuuki stole one…I mean, who wouldn't, right?) Unfortunately, tragedy struck as all Zero's fangirls (including me) all died from nosebleeds that very night and Zero's sexiness was registered as a lethal biological weapon. And everyone lived (except the fangirls and Chairman Cross' legs) happily ever after! The (alternate) end!**

**Sorry… I couldn't stay serious for long… Oh well…**


End file.
